


Destiel #17

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I was wondering if you could write some destiel fluff, maybe them on a beach or something like that."<br/>-winchestergirl99</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #17

"No, Cas, we aren’t stopping to see the beach!" Dean’s knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel, trying to control his rapidly rising annoyance. Cas slammed his back against the chair and crossed his arms like a stubborn child. He had resolved to quit pestering Dean for now, which Dean was grateful for. The freckled man let out a sigh of relief and realized he had been going about fifteen miles over the speed limit, too consumed in his frustration to have noticed. He let off the gas and checked his mirror for any sign of cops. That wasn’t something Dean wanted to deal with at that moment.

Castiel had been pointing out landmarks for Dean to stop at from the moment they pulled away from the Bunker yesterday. Dean had resolved to stop at only a few of the places that Cas had shown immense interest in. They had just gotten through the Redwood Forest three hours or so back and were nearly to San Francisco when Cas decided he wanted to feel sand between his toes. Dean didn’t feel like wasting any more time in getting to the sight of whatever mysterious crime had cropped up to be found by Sam, who had decided to stay behind for another case that was closer to home. Home…. The word felt strange in Dean’s mind, but it still felt right when applied to the Bunker.

"Dean." Came Cas’s low, grumbling voice. Dean glanced over to see narrowed blue eyes that were staring expectantly at him. "Please." And that was it, Dean was done for. That one word managed to hit him right in his soft spot saved specifically for Cas. Dean reluctantly flipped on his blinker and took the exit that would lead them right to a small, secluded beach. He felt the tension between them dissipate as Dean drove into a parking lot and carelessly parked parallel to the curb, taking up three spots. There was nobody else there, after all.

Cas shoved the door open immediately and Dean waited a few seconds, eyeing the ominous lack of shade on the beach. He glanced down at the jacket he had on and gave a large sigh. “God dammit.” He muttered as he kicked the door open and slid out. Cas was already nowhere to be seen. “What the hell?” Dean groaned, turning a full circle. He didn’t see the man. He cupped his hands around his mouth, trying to ignore the increasing pace of his heartbeat, “Cas!”

"Over here!" Dean spun around and spotted Cas sitting on a bench, pulling his shoes off. "Jeez, it’s so hot!"

Dean snorted and walked up behind him, “It’s because you’re wearing that jacket.” He leaned down and pulled the tan jacket off Cas’s shoulders, just to reveal a black suit jacket. Dean couldn’t imagine how warm it must be under all that clothing. Well, he was actually wearing just as much… oh well. Cas shook both jackets the rest of the way down his arms before standing up and turning to look at Dean, his tie hanging as crooked as always. Dean cringed as he noticed the black slacks Cas had on. So unbearably hot. Er….temperature-wise that is.

Before Dean could process what was happening, Cas was standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders. His heartbeat began pattering violently in his chest. “Cas..what-” and suddenly, his jacket was a lump on the ground, having been pushed away by Cas himself, “Are you doing?” Dean mentally cursed himself when Cas paused and shifted his gaze to look at Dean with big, confused eyes. He was totally okay if Cas went on and continued unbuttoning his shirt, but Dean had interrupted his concentration.

"Well, you took my jacket off." Cas simply stated. Oh. He was returning the favor. Dean gulped audibly, averting his eyes as the other man simply continued to unbutton the shirt from his chest and down. At the last button, Dean reached down to grasp Cas’s hand in his own, stopping him once again. He could smack himself for what he was about to do. Blue eyes followed Dean’s hands as they reached for the blue tie and loosened and pulled it away from the man’s neck. Cas seemed to have a sudden burst of determination and he lurched forward to undo the last button of Dean’s shirt before pushing it fully off him and revealing Dean’s bare chest. Cas nodded in approval before stepping back. Dean hadn’t realized how close they had been before Cas broke contact. Dean desperately wanted it back and grabbed softly at Cas’s arm.

The man seemed to get the message and pushed his whole body against Dean and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. The sun was cooking them both slowly through, but neither seemed to care. Dean breathed deeply into the crook of Cas’s neck and ran his hand up his back and lightly curled his fingers into the thick black hair. He heard Cas let out a contented sigh and Dean’s heart fluttered. After a minute, Cas pulled back again, but entwined his fingers between Dean’s. “Come on, the water must feel nice and cold.” Dean agreed with a nod of his head and let Cas lead him towards the small waves that rolled in and retreated every now and again.

Once they were up to their ankles, Cas looked at Dean from the corner of his eye. Dean turned fully towards him, his heart still skipping happily. If he could just…. maybe….

Cas must’ve noticed Dean’s nervous glances toward his lips, for he smirked and leaned up, closing his eyes. Dean mentally cursed himself for feeling like some virgin school girl as he met Cas’s offered lips. It was soft, with mouths softly pressed together. Then Cas dove further into the kiss and Dean sighed happily and smiled against the other’s lips. Oh Cas..


End file.
